The Third Weakness
by tiff0795
Summary: Takes place directly after the 627 episode. Every experiment has three weaknesses. What's Stitch's third?


"Phew, that's finally over," Lilo said as she and a more confident Stitch walked into the living room.

"I can't believe little girl exploited weakness in unstoppable experiment," Jumba said.

"What can I say? I'm good! And at least it was laughter and not some cheesy musical number," Lilo said.

"Ah yes, every one of my experiments have one main weakness and two sub ones on account of the guidelines. The sub ones are harder to find out, though," Jumba said.

"Kinda like pokemon," Lilo mused.

"What?" Jumba asked.

"Never mind," Lilo said.

She sat on the couch and Stitch hopped up beside her.

Wait, if each experiment has two sub weaknesses, what are Stitch's?" Lilo asked.

"I designed 625, 626, and 627 to all be very similar in all their weaknesses," Jumba said.

"Hm, well, Stitch drowns in water, I'm guessing that's the main one," Lilo said.

"Little girl is correct," Jumba said.

"And he seams to cap off his strength at three thousand times his own weight, so he can only lift up to like, six thousand pounds," Lilo said.

"Yes, very good, now what is the second sub weakness?" Jumba asked.

Stitch jumped onto Lilo's lap, eager to know himself. "I'm not sure," Lilo said.

"Think about it, little girl, think about 627 and 625," Jumba said.

"Hm, 672's weakness was laughter, 625's weakness is laziness right?" Lilo asked.

"Yes, so 625 not good example. This is one of 625's sub weaknesses. Try more to think of 672," Jumba restated.

"Well, it's laughter, I know that, but Stitch doesn't have the same reaction," Lilo said.

"Doesn't he now?" Jumba asked smiling.

Lilo looked at Jumba and then back at Stitch. Then she understood.

"Oh," Lilo said, a smile spreading across her face. Jumba nodded that she was on the right track.

Stitch looked from Jumba to Lilo, still confused. "What Jumba and Lilo talk about?!" he asked.

In response to his question, Lilo started tickling the blue alien's sides. Stitch tried to push her hands out of the way and screamed in laughter.

"I think I found it," Lilo said over Stitch's laughter.

Nani came running into the living room at the sound of the scream. "What's going on in here?" she asked.

"I found one of Stitch's weaknesses," Lilo said as she tickled Stitch alternately between his sides and his stomach.

Nani leaned against the door frame that connected the living room and kitchen. "Huh, so I guess the indestructible monster can't take the tickle monster, huh?" she asked.

Stitch extracted his two extra arms to cover his stomach and his ribs, but then he figured out about the same time Lilo did that she had two more armpits to tickle. Stitch was laughing so hard that now sound was coming out and began kicking just to get her away from him. It worked until she got a hold of his feet and started tickling the bottoms, causing him to go into more hysterics. He struggled and was surprised as to how difficult it was to do so.

Lilo decided to give him a break. He laid on her lap, not really moving. He was more focused on catching his breath than getting away. After he started to catch his breath, he began noticing something in his abdomen that he never felt before. Lilo could feel it, too.

"Stitch?" Lilo asked, putting her hands along the sides of Stitch's stomach. He brought his arms up, prepared for another tickle attack. When he saw that she wasn't doing anything, he relaxed, but whatever was happening inside of him was still going on. "Are you...purring?" Lilo asked as she felt Stitch vibrating softly.

"What?" Jumba asked.

"No way, he can't be," Nani said. She walked over to the pair and Lilo took her hands away. Nani put her hands where her sister's were and shook her head. "He is," she said, moving her hands to his side. Stitch looked up at her and saw a smile come on her face.

"Naga! Naga!" Stitch pleaded. Nani wiggled her fingers, causing Stitch to go back into hysterics. He was screaming "naga" through his cackling as Lilo lifted him up and turned him upside-down as her sister tickled him, making it physically impossible for him to escape. He tried curling up into a ball, but the sisters wouldn't let him.

"E taka ne! E taka ne! Naga spiro!" Stitch shouted through his laughter.

"Huh, he forgot his English, too," Jumba observed, watching and enjoying the scene before him.

"Naga, naga! E taka ne! Stitch kuetata ke puta!" Stitch screamed.

"What's he saying?" Lilo asked.

"Trying every excuse in book! Says can't breathe, has to us the bathroom," Jumba said.

"Stitch kapoopoo puta!" Stitch screamed.

"...And that he's going to trow up," Jumba said.

Between the purring, and the upside-down tickling, the sisters realized that this was the most likely. They let Stitch go and this time he quickly went and hid behind Jumba.

Jumba picked him up and Stitch retracted his extra arms. Jumba felt Stitch purring and pet him on the head. "It seams you found his weakness, but with great power comes great responsibility, little girl," Jumba said.

"Don't worry, Uncle B...Jumba. I'll only do it when he deserves it, Lilo said. Stitch didn't think this was a good promise, but Jumba bought it and handed the experiment to her. She put him down.

"Stitch, we need to go include 627 in the log book," Lilo said. She started walking to the dome bedroom and Stitch followed at a distance.

**A/N: How did you like it? This is my first Lilo & Stitch fanfic. It's been a while since I've seen this episode, but I did the best I could with what I remembered. I also write for The Fairly Oddparents, How to Train your Dragon, High School Musical, Animaniacs, Doug, Meet the Robinsons, and Alvin and the Chipmunks. I hope that this will not be my only one and I will be expanding this variety in the future. So with that, I hope you liked this and tell me how I did!**


End file.
